


厄尔尼诺

by Triglav



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: It's a good thing that they have a submarine.





	厄尔尼诺

这一切到底是怎么开始的呢。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆后来思考过这个问题。多半是在超额完成今日的训练定量之后，直到他在Thousand Sunny号的男生房间自己的那张舒适吊床上入睡以前，这期间短暂的几分钟。  
这一切到底是怎么开始的呢。他勉力回想，结论最后还是重复了一千遍的「那天喝得实在有点多」和「作为剑士我还远远不够格」。  
一半责任归咎于酒精，还有一半怪罪于自己，索隆在得出这个颇具殉道者精神的结论后，满意地酣然入梦，而完全罔顾造就目前事态的另一位始作俑者——红心海贼团船长特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗——的意志。关于此事，罗曾做过一次深刻而诚恳的自我剖析，他的结论是：  
「我们都喝多了。」

这艘长着颗狮子头的海贼船和船上的人们永远是快乐喧闹的，罗在两年前的香波地群岛便对此有所认知。他从不否认自己对草帽海贼团的兴趣，另一方面，也决不愿承认他对他们抱有的好感。年轻的七武海知道自己想要什么、能够和草帽海贼团的人一起完成什么。蒙其·D·路飞和他的伙伴们身上有太多的出其不意，罗在提出结盟时已经做好了照单全收的心理准备，从庞克哈萨德岛到佐乌的数周时间内，有百分之五十的事态没有超出他的意料。  
另外的百分之五十，大概要数唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥**真的**被海军逮捕，目前处于那位赫赫有名的「大参谋」鹤中将的押送之下；还有特拉法尔加·D·罗他自己并没有**死**、且再一次见到了跟随他的红心海贼团的船员们；还有他一时不察，路飞居然跟「百兽」凯多和「Big Mom」夏洛特·玲玲**都**结了梁子。  
还有罗罗诺亚·索隆。  
毫不夸张地说，这个男人是他在柯拉先生离开之后所遇到的，最大的意外。

罗罗诺亚·索隆在Thousand Sunny号上是当之无愧的酒量排位第二，大约和从十三岁开始被罗西南迪带着偷喝酒的罗旗鼓相当。大凡两个能喝酒、爱喝酒的人，如果不是分处完全敌对的立场，总能莫名地发展出一种惺惺相惜的诡异友情。索隆在离开德雷斯罗萨时的出航派对里，似乎有意和罗杠上，硬是抢了他不少酒喝。不管是谁给罗倒酒，他总要把自己的酒杯伸过来蹭上一半，巴托洛米奥那个仿佛脑子被门夹过了的蠢货不知为何竟为此感动得嚎啕大哭。罗本该觉得索隆烦，当时实则也没给他好脸色看，可酒过三巡他也不由自主地加入了索隆发起的这场酒精战争，为下一瓶啤酒的所有权龇牙咧嘴，在不摧毁巴托俱乐部的海贼船的情况下开玩笑式地跟对方拳打脚踢，好像一夕之间回到十六岁。  
新成立的大船团里没什么人能喝得过他们，而至于牢牢占据酒豪榜首的娜美，他们实在敌不过，只得在战事暂时平息、几轮祝酒过后，从留着橘色大波浪长发的漂亮航海士身边做贼心虚般地偷偷撤离。索隆扛一大桶酒走在前面，罗抱着鬼哭和二人的酒杯跟在他身后，间或踩到几个醉成一滩烂泥的、不知道属于谁麾下的海贼。他们找了间无人舱室，本意是想舒舒服服喝他个痛快，谁撑到最后一杯就让谁来收拾残局。索隆当时已经喝上了头，试图把脸埋进酒桶，罗自然不甘坐视对方独占杯中佳酿，他揪着索隆的衣领，想把他从酒桶前拎走，却低估了对方的体重，脚下趔趄，又因酒精影响未能及时松手，就这么失去了平衡——整个过程中他完全忘记了自己的恶魔果实能力——其结果，两个悬赏金加起来超过八亿的年轻超新星极其丢脸地和一个见底的酒桶滚作一团，罗在二人手拉手地被酒桶撞飞到墙上之前，终于凭借着仅存的半分神智回想起来自己还有着「死亡外科医生」这个外号。他好不容易腾出一只手推开酒桶，另一只胳膊不必要地把索隆的肩膀搂紧了些，然后发动了手术果实的能力。

震动停止了。索隆迷迷糊糊地抬起头来：  
「天亮了吗？」

罗背靠木质墙壁，望着底舱暗色的天花板，有那么几秒钟时间，他很想翻一个毫无形象的白眼。最后他说：  
「……没。」

索隆哦了一声低下头，面前没有酒。他似乎已经失去了一位海贼团二号人物应有的智商（他本来有多少大概也是个问题），问道：  
「酒呢？」  
「被你喝光了，」特拉法尔加·罗不怀好意地说，「打算怎么办？」

回答他的是一个落在唇上的吻。


End file.
